ddlcfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Các bài nhạc
Sử dụng trong game Doki Doki Literature Club! có tổng cộng bài nhạc, bao gồm những bản nhạc thường cả những bản nhạc bị lỗi và 25 SFX (tiếng động). Đa phần các bài nhạc này sẽ tự động kèm theo trong thư mục riêng biệt của game khi mua bản DLC. Các bài nhạc chính Doki Doki Literature Club! (Main Theme) Bản nhạc nền của game. thumb|center|500px|Nhạc nền của game. Ohayou Sayori! Bản nhạc tại đầu Cảnh 1 , khi Sayori đuổi theo nhân vật chính vào sáng sớm. thumb|center|420 px Dreams of Love and Literature Có thể nghe được trong Quá trình làm thơ. thumb|center|420 px Okay, Everyone! Diễn ra mỗi khi người chơi trao đổi thơ với 4 nhân vật nữ.thumb|center|500 px Play with Me Diễn ra trong hầu hết cảnh người chơi hoạt động với Sayori, Yuri và Natsuki.thumb|center|500 px Poem Panic! Đoạn nhạc nơi Yuri và Natsuki cãi nhau. thumb|center|500 px Daijoubu! Một trong ba bài nhạc được viết theo dạng tiếng Nhật, nghĩa tiếng Việt của nó là "Không sao đâu". Diễn ra sau khi người chơi giúp đỡ Yuri hoặc Natsuki, Sayori bất ngờ đến nhà Nhân vật chính. thumb|center|500 px My Feelings Diễn ra trong một số CG thuộc Cảnh 1 của trò chơi.thumb|center|500 px My Confession Diễn ra khi Sayori thú nhận tình yêu của cô với Nhân vật chính tại Cảnh 1.thumb|center|500 px Sayo-nara Lối chơi chữ từ việc lấy "Sayo" trong tên của "Sayori" kết hợp với "Nara" trong "Sayonara" trở thành "Sayo-nara", vốn nghĩa là "Tạm biệt" hoặc "Vĩnh biệt" trong tiếng Nhật. Diễn ra trong cảnh Sayori bị treo cổ tại Cảnh 1. thumb|center|500 px Just Monika Diễn ra tại Cảnh 3. thumb|center|500 px I Still Love You Sau khi cho rằng người chơi bệnh hoạn thế nào khi tra tấn Monika bằng việc xóa đi file .chr của cô. Monika sẽ cảm thấy hối hận vì những gì mình gây ra cũng như nói lên tâm tình của mình tại Cảnh 3. thumb|center|500 px Your Reality Bản nhạc cuối cùng có thể nghe được trong game, do Monika sáng tác và trình bày như một món quà dành tặng cho người chơi. thumb|center|500 px Every day, I imagine a future where I can be with you. In my hand is a pen that will write a poem of me and you. The ink flows down into a dark puddle Just move your hand - write the way into his heart! But in this world of infinite choices . What will it take just to find that special day? What will it take just to find that special day? Have I found everybody a fun assignment to do today? When you're here, everything that we do is fun for them anyway . When I can't even read my own feelings. What good are words when a smile says it all? And if this world won't write me an ending What will it take just for me to have it all? Does my pen only write bitter words for those who are dear to me? Is it love if I take you, or is it love if I set you free? The ink flows down into a dark puddle. How can I write love into reality? If I can't hear the sound of your heartbeat What do you call love in your reality? And in your reality, if I don't know how to love you. I'll leave you be. Các bài nhạc lỗi Tất cả đều nằm tại Cảnh 2.